Shattered Moon
by Kasahara Miiaro
Summary: This is the first chapter of my Twilight fan storys, if you don't like the oh well... Its all new for Dila as she find outs how every thing works and she meets a new Firend, but that firnedship just might br something more.
1. Chapter 1

Shattered Moon

By: Andie Seipel

Inspired by The Twilight Series.

(I don't own anyone or thing but Dila Cullen)

_This is dedicated to my best friend heather/ sister. She got me started on Twilight series and no I'm in love with them. She like my best friend/sister but with a stronger bond than that. Not only that but she is just as irritating as any thing else. _

Preface

I lay here thinking how it came to this. Not even knowing how it came to this. How did this fate choose me? I thought I got rid of my bad luck seed a while back, but I was wrong, I should of known that still it would grow back. The blood and sweat stung and dripped into my eyes as I stared at the moon knowing that it would be my last glimpse of it. It was as if it were a broken mirror. Shatter into a millions peaces. I always look on the bright side now I could ends this on going life which seem to endless and to find that what it was. An endless life with out knowing that sooner or later that friends that would come and go. Seeing the one you really held to heart, the one that you love just disappear out of no where and leave you all alone but with a feeling that there out there or the feeling of loneliness and lost hope, or just something you have now words for. For it would all come to an end for me. Finally.

New House, New Town, New People, New, New, and NEW!!!

I was born in Cardiff United Kingdom, on February 14th, 1900. My family moved five years after my birth. And i grew some of my life traveling. I can't remember much when I was little. We took a long boat ride from Cardiff it seem to last forever. Being on the boat everyday feeling every sway, rock, creaking, just about everything from the feeling or sounds. It sounds like music to my ears while for others they were constantly sick. People where also very rude and stubborn. Those are the people I learned from, they taught me how to fight, work the boat, and much more. Very soon I got my sea legs.

I was the fastest runner, I beat the boys on the boat but I would usually get in much trouble for doing so. Very soon, sooner than I excepted, we were off the boat and on land. It was very weird on land there wasn't much to it but it was amazing. It seemed if there was no end to it. So I took advantage while I could but soon after we moved quite soon. My dad (his name was Charlie) went from school to school talking to the teacher about every thing and what they would need to improve (don't ask me what his job was but it was stupid). Soon we stop at a very big school in Chicago. Finally we found house near the school and we settled down. My mom (her name was Susana) finally found a job at a hospital, it was very different this hospital was meant for rich people or people who have money went. So any ways I was left alone at home but I finally got an Idea.

"Mother, Father and I go to work!" I said finally at dinner one night. "Well I find no harm in it, but you will have to go to school first and what would you like to do?" my mother was very kind and sweet but she was very strict but I had no problem with it but my dad on the hand was a bit um I can't even put it into word. "Absolutely not! Why would even think of that…. What do want to do, and its not something I would want you to do its not right for a girl." His face was red with anger that I even ask such a question like that. But I wouldn't give up. "DAD we aren't in our home land any more we are free here please dad just give me a chance!" as he look down he said the words "Fine but you must listen to your mother, but for the last time what do want to do?" I had to think for a minute then finally it tick in my head "I want to be a nurse!!!" I ran to my mom dress pressed it against my body and turned around.

My mom eyes lit up as she jumped up and lifted me in her arms " oh that is wonderful you can come to work with me very soon but first school so don't worry." That night everyone went to bed very happy, my mom sang me to sleep just like she would back home. Next day I went to a new school it was very small not many kids. " By mom by dad ill see at dinner" they waved well by and left. I was walking in the schoolyard when I saw three boys racing behind the school, I felt the edge to go and race and I tried.

I eased my way in the back with out any one noticing then. "Hey what are you doing back here? This is boys only!" one boy yelled and pushed me out of my little corner that I was in. "I've never seen this girl here before" they pushed me one more time. "Hey stop pushing me you bastards!!! Jerks" they stop and gave me weird look. "What did you call us!!" they shouted. I felt a heavy slam against cheek and then I took action. Every once in a while I the boys kick and punch me but I took each of there head and rub them in the dirt and kicked them between the legs. Until they gave up I ran to the other side of the school as fast as I could. I sat on the grass as my hands, head, and body throb from the fighting. "Are you ok?" a gentle voice says as I last there. I jumped up in a fight position "I'll fight you!!" I said in a with a breathless voice. I look at the boy he was about 2 inches taller than me, his eyes were green, his was hair brown a very light brown and it was wild. He looked at me with caring eyes with his hand extended toward me.

I straightened up and wiped the blood from my mouth and I extended my hand. "Hello my name is Dila Anderson I am very please to meet you, what is your name?" I said with a very polite voice. He smiled and replied "very please to meet you, I am Edward Anthony Masen, a question, what happened back there?" he seem to be one of the good guys so I let my guard down. "Well I saw some kids racing I went to go see what they were doing and they started a fight." I look at my self and saw that I was not very presentable when covered in dirt.

"I've never seen anybody give the school bully a beating that bad before, where are you from? Are you new here?" he said as he chuckle it very pleasant to see at least one person who very nice. "Well I came here from England I'm just starting school today I'm very excited but the fight kinda took all my energy." I suddenly felt a warm leaking roll down my lip, much more followed after that as I touched it. "Dila I believe we should get you to the nurse" the blood felt funny and tickled my lip. He took my hand and held it softly and guided me to the nurse room.


	2. Chapter 2

Shattered Moon

By: Andie Seipel

(I own nothing but Dila and her parents)

Preface

I lay here thinking how it came to this. Not even knowing how it came to this. How did this fate choose me? I thought I got rid of my bad luck seed a while back, but I was wrong, I should of known that still it would grow back. The blood and sweat stung and dripped into my eyes as I stared at the moon knowing that it would be my last glimpse of it. It was as if it were a broken mirror. Shatter into a millions peaces.

I always look on the bright side now I could ends this on going life which seem to endless and to find that what it was. An endless life with out knowing that sooner or later that friends that would come and go. Seeing the one you really held to heart, the one that you love just disappear out of no where and leave you all alone but with a feeling that there out there or the feeling of loneliness and lost hope, or just something you have now words for. For it would all come to an end for me. Finally.

Different

I found my self-sitting in a chair with ice and a rag over my nose as Edward explained what happen to the adults. He came back soon with an smile on his "well they'll find the boys and get there share of punish-" "hey can I call you Eddie? And how old are you?" I asked without any given thought.

He look at me with a smile and replied in a wondering voce " Um…sure if its easier for you and I am 4 years old, what about you?" We sat in silence for a couple of minutes then finally the bell rang. "I'm 5 years, Well it looks like we spent the whole day in the nurse office" I said to break the silence he looked at the door and then I saw 2 people standing there dressed very nice, very different from my family they had on silk clothes and jewelry the man spoke with a deep voice, "Edward there you are."

They were a close couple and family ay one could tell right away. The women spoke with a light voice "so how was you day? And whose your new friend?" she glance over with her green eyes they look so similar to eddies but so soft.

They all turned around as I blushed with all the attention "This is Dila she's new here some of the boy beat tried to beat up but they got they the beating instead" he chuckled as his mom patted his head. "Yes I am Dila Anderson" I lifted the rag and Ice and stood up but I light headed.

Eddie helped me back to my chair. Then I herd to familiar voices come from down the hall. "OH DEAR LORD!!! I told bad things would happen!!" I herd my dad as he entered the room my mom calming entering. "Sweetie are you ok?" my mom said with caring eyes while my dad look at eddies mom and dad. "EXCUSE ME STOP STRING AT MY WIFE" eddies dad said with a stern voice. "I'm sorry, the clothes are quite exquisite, the design and the martial" my dad forgot and moves keep staring.

At that moment I knew that Eddie and me would be friends for along time.

I finally got to go to work with my mom and it was quite different than I had pictured it. Everyone was rushing around and moving quite fast but it was life and this was work.

"Dila sweetie come here this is my boss Dr. Carlisle" she said as handsome man walked toward us. "Good morning Dr. this is my daughter Dila say hello now."

She pushed me toward him. "Well hello there its very nice to meet to you Dila" he got closer and he had such a sweet smell but he was very pale and it was weird but I had no problem so I shook his hand. "Your hand is very cold sir." He gave me a very warned look then continued his work. "Mom he's kinda weird" she laughs and then set me down and she showed me the ropes of her work.

When we got home my dad had letter in his hand "its from Eddie." As he handed it to me I opened it and I my eyes widened and "mom I'm invited over to eddies for dinner tomorrow how ecstatic! Can I go? Please." I jump up on my tiptoes as my parents nodded their heads silently "oh thank so much!!!" I ran up stairs and went to bed the next day I went over to his house in a dress my mother made me (she loves making clothes) it was white with a ribbon around the waist and it stopped at the knee, my hair was pulled back in a pony tail.

I knock and his father answered the door then a he spoke with a deep fatherly voice, "hello Dila will come please." I walked in the house was quite nice, a very exquisite. He came down stairs with his mom "hello Dila nice to se you again and its looks like your all better." His mom said spoke with a sweet voice. "Hello every body I love your house it's so nice and you have a piano my father knows how to play dose anybody play?" I asked in curious voice as my eyes scanned the house with wonderment.

"I do Dila, its not hard it's easy to do come on I'll teach you" we played on the piano for hours I learned 2 songs by the end of day my parents came to pick me up. I got home and went to bed humming the songs I played on the piano with Eddie. I knew that something would change like I would loose soon. Soon than I thought, I went to happy and awoke with a nightmare. I lay in my cot with tears running down my face, I soon realized that o was furious with my self for even having a dream like that.

It started I was standing in darkness then I herd screaming of pain like someone was so scared that they were dying just by being there. It was Eddie protecting me for some reason I didn't even know about. It made me fell helpless like I wasn't even worth it. I new that I could never happen no matter what would happen. " Dila come get ready For work, Sweetie" my mom came in and saw me crying she held me in her arms and she sang me into a better mood.


	3. Chapter 3

Shattered Moon

By: Andie Seipel

(I don't own anything but Dila and my characters that I make up)

Preface

I lay here thinking how it came to this. Not even knowing how it came to this. How did this fate choose me? I thought I got rid of my bad luck seed a while back, but I was wrong, I should of known that still it would grow back. The blood and sweat stung and dripped into my eyes as I stared at the moon knowing that it would be my last glimpse of it. It was as if it were a broken mirror. Shatter into a millions peaces.

I always look on the bright side now I could ends this on going life which seem to endless and to find that what it was. An endless life with out knowing that sooner or later that friends that would come and go. Seeing the one you really held to heart, the one that you love just disappear out of no where and leave you all alone but with a feeling that there out there or the feeling of loneliness and lost hope, or just something you have now words for. For it would all come to an end for me. Finally.

-Time Skip-

-10 years time skip-

Now a couple of years have past and Dila and Eddie have been friends for what seems like forever, dila is fully recognized nurse and Eddie is now able to work in the factories. Dila has also gotten into some more actives like ballet, horse back riding, and sing (with the help of her mother). Dila has now realized that she has feelings for Eddie and it may just be the same with him. Dila has long hair down to her waist her eye are a full blue she stand around 5:5. Eddie he now stands at 5:10 (yes I know she is one year older but he just happens to be a little taller) his eye are he dose have a good body for being 15 his eye are green as always and hairs is now showing more of a bronze color.

First

"Dila hurry up Eddie is here!" my dad yelled through the house as I ran down stairs to confront my mom and dad. "Good morning sweetie" my mom said as I gave a kiss on the cheek "hurry up he's out there waiting" my said as I hugged my dad "by mom and dad I'll see you at dinner" as I walk out the front door. I confronted a taller more matured and handsome Eddie it seemed like. We both started to realize that something was different between us whether we growing a part or closer but we both ignored that feeling. "Good morning Dila so shall we go" he said as I walked down that stairs of my patio. "Same to you Eddie so how are things going in factories?"

I asked but I already knew the answer I would get, he spoke " everything is going great but we are getting some new employees it all the same thought and you" I reapplied back after humming my song "oh fine but everyone is just getting sicker and we re losing more people I don't what going around but it pretty bad and is just…well… it feels as if he is going to take something from me it just a weird feeling I get from him." I said those words with an ice-cold voice because it scared me just think about. " Nothing id going to happen he good guy well here your stop" we hugged each other good by I stopped at the door way of the ballet studio " hey Eddie wait I um… never mind."

He stopped look at me as if he wanted say something to but he just turned around and keep walking. "Seeya at 4" he said I started to walk inside when I finally herd the word 'seeya later 4' I wanted to ask why but I didn't I just went inside and took a class, later I was at work. I walk into the examine room and found Eddie sitting there on the bed I look at him with a shocked face but then I saw his parents and I just continued with my work like his was any other person in the world. "Hello I am your nurse Dila, if you need anything Mr. Masen Just ask me so I am going to ask you to take off you s-shirt and the doctor will be right in" I said with a shaky voice as he took off his shirt I stared at him in awe to see such a perfect body a I went out the room as fast I could 'oh dear god'

I thought to my self. After work I saw him waiting there at the door "Hello there Dila nice work in there" he said teasing me. "Oh put a sock in it Eddie your parents were there" I said back as I turned red " Ok fine I'll stop but anyway so do you want to come over later?" " I can't I already told my parents that I would be home and here I am, home ***sighs*** well I'll seeya later" I said but then I felt 2 arms wrap around my waist I turned around suddenly to find Eddie face not even a inch away from mine. His green I eyes staring into my blue eyes he kissed me so softly on me for head as I felt a little light head "good night" the he took off running I went inside with a face that I could not explain it was not shock but some how it was I went to go take a bath and then I laid down and fell asleep.

I woke up with my mom next to "Sweetie your finally awake are you ok" she sound worried. "How long do I sleep?" I asked "I'm not sure but you were sleep talking again you haven't done since you had that nightmare when you were a child." "Oh my, what did I say exactly" I was scared to what she herd it could of said anything. " You said you loved Eddie, now what is going on?" she said so curiously. " Mom I love Edward and I don't know what to do" I said "well tell him you might never know what will happen and you better hurry or someone else might catch his eye after all he is Quite gentlemen" she said with a sly voice.

"Thanks mom that helps a lot… I have to get ready for wor-" I said but I was cut off by mom "well actually I asked Edward to come over he is down stair talking to your father get up and get ready for your first date by!!!" she rushed out of the room I sat there with a stunned face unable to express the anger I was feeling but then again it was nice at the same time. I got and put on my best clothes and headed down stairs "Hello Dila you look so-" Eddie started but the stop to the presents of my farther.

"Well you should be off then have her home not to late ok the have a nice day" my mom explained while shoving us out the door. "Well that was awkward…so what are we going to do today" I ask while blushing. "Well I was thinking we might go walk around the city and go shopping then go get dinner and to finish it off go watch the stars." I blush as I thought about it and nodded sheepishly. " Ok then lets go" we started walking as he held my hand it was smooth even though he work in a factory it was still smooth. We walk and talk and ate lunch and dinner. Finally the last event of our date the night sky watching.

We climb to the top of one building and we sat on the roof with a blanket, wrapped around us both " Its so beautiful I can't there is such as this, what do you think its like?" I ask but he remained quite. His hand fell over mine and he held it like it was the most precious thing to him. " I don't think so, I've seen prettier" he said I felt his lips on my ears as he whispered, I heated up and my breathing to noticeable, I tried to claim it but it didn't work. All of a sudden i felt his hand trace my spine making my hairs raise along, our hands intertwined then our lips crashed into one another. I pressed my body against him as my hands clung to his shirt, and they tightened the grip on his shirt until I herd his shirt start to tare. His arm wove around my waist.

Our kissed became deeper by the passing second. I finally broke from the kiss to catch my breath, and he once again looked into my eyes and said the three words I never wanted to here, "I love you." I got up and started to walk down the stirs of the building, and he chased after me but I as soon as my feet touch the ground I took off running as I could. He knew I was the faster runner but he still ran after yelling and screaming. "DILA COME BACK I'M SORRY!!" so finally I stood still as he caught up to me and he held me in his arms, "what did I do wrong I'm sorry I'll never do that again-" I once silence him with a kiss.

He broke away fast to see my crying face, "Dila what is wrong?" he look at me with concerned eyes I managed to choke out, "nothing I love you to but I feel that I might lose you to soon" "I will never leave you" he wiped the tears from my face and then he kissed me one more time.

In the morning I woke happy to see the sun I got up and ready and ran down stairs and waved good by to my mom and dad and right when I got out side Eddie was standing there with his arms wide open. I ran into them with joy and happy to hat it was not just a dream. "Good morning love, nice to see you," he whispered into my hair we walked down the street to where we would usually depart "well Eddie I'll see ya later" but instead he walked in with me "Um Eddie don't you have work?" I ask. " Not today I'll just take the day off I want to watch you dance" I blushed at thought, " go wait in the studio I'll be out soon" he peck me on cheek as I walk away.

I came out in my normal ballet attire and I herd Eddie playing the piano. I went to the bar and started my warm, after my warm up I went to the floor to dance with Eddie played the wonderful tunes that filled my dance. All of a sudden I felt a snap on my shoes and I fell to the floor "ouch!!!! My foot, shit", I felt I took off my point shoes and saw that the top had snapped. I saw Eddie next and he pick me up carried to the bench "are you hurt in any way" he asked in a very caring voice "I'm fine it just look like I need a new pairs of shoes thanks for asking I'm going to go change I'll meet you out in the front" I told and he nodded quickly and went out the door.

We finally arrived at work and greeted as always but shot a glance at Eddie, the day pasted just like any other day would but it ended differently. "So do you have to go back to work tomorrow?" I asked "of course I'm sorry i don't want to leave you but It's my job I'll be back at night just go up to your room-" I was left alone all of a sudden I had to remember to act cool when I went inside "oh sweetie your home come eat dinner" she to see that I was home happy "oh hey mom dad how was your day" I said to make it look like I wasn't in a hurry "it was ok so is Eddie like your official boyfriend now?"

I choke on my food when my dad boyfriend " dad you now it he-he is now so drop it! I'm done I'm going to go take a bath and go to bed good night" I put my stuff in the sink and went to go take a bath I hurried through the bath and was in my room. "I went to my window and opened it "Eddie…Eddie!!!" I whispered in to the night I herd a rustle in my closet and when I went to go open it Eddie fell right out " you know you can be kinda clumsy sometimes!" he gave me serious look out the Conner of his eye. " Ha ha!!" he said sarcastically I went and jump on my bed as he flowed and sat next to me I set my head on his shoulder "I open your parents don't come up here, tell what would ever give you the thought that I would leave?"

I sat there silent knowing that I would have to lie to him but I didn't. "When I was a child and I first you I had a dream that you disappeared I was left alone and it was all because of me and I don't you to ever leave because of anything or anyone even if it is me" I said with a tear running down my cheek. He kissed it and then kissed my lips softly he moved down to the base of my neck, my breathing came in little gasp, as I became light head. "I told I would never leave you." He promised but I couldn't believe for some reason but I knew I would lie to him to make him happy while I him here with me.


	4. Chapter 4

Shattered Moon

By: Andie Seipel

(I only own Dila and my made up characters)

Preface

I lay here thinking how it came to this. Not even knowing how it came to this. How did this fate choose me? I thought I got rid of my bad luck seed a while back, but I was wrong, I should of known that still it would grow back. The blood and sweat stung and dripped into my eyes as I stared at the moon knowing that it would be my last glimpse of it. It was as if it were a broken mirror. Shatter into a millions peaces.

I always look on the bright side now I could ends this on going life which seem to endless and to find that what it was. An endless life with out knowing that sooner or later that friends that would come and go. Seeing the one you really held to heart, the one that you love just disappear out of no where and leave you all alone but with a feeling that there out there or the feeling of loneliness and lost hope, or just something you have now words for. For it would all come to an end for me. Finally.

-Time Skip-

-2 years-

there relation ship has grown and they are now inseparable. Eddie has had a gorse spurt and he is now 6'2 and 17 years old. Dila is 5'8 and 18 years old, her hair is down to her butt and yeah World War 1 is going on. (I think)

"What!! Your kidding right!?" I said at the top of my lungs and he hand me a locket that was silver and had a design engraved in it. We were at a party for my mom it was July 7th. Eddie and I were on the dance floor and I was in my mom's favorite dress that she had made for me it was all white with a black ribbon around the waist and it flowed down to the floor. Eddie was in his tux and his shinny black shoes. " Why would you even get me this?

This use to be your grand mother's its do precise to you why would you-" he put his finger over my mouth " just open it and answer this question" as I opened it he whispered the word into my ear "will you…. marry me?" When I saw what was in it my eye were wide with excitement and happiness. I saw a little silver ring with a simple diamond in the middle I stopped in my tracks and put my hand over my mouth and was speechless. " yes, Yes, YES!!!!!" I slammed my lips in to his as my mom was jumping and down do to the fact at she over heard as my dad remained silent " be happy, your daughter is in love, it remind me of us when we meet trust me there perfect for each other."

I herd her over say as she said those words and I rested my head on Edwards chest. He stayed that at my house that night and when every one was fast a sleep he came up to my room, "Eddie hurry up… before they hear you" I whispered so that way no one would here me but only him. He half ran until my lips meet his I closed the door and behind me silently and we made our way to the bed. I moaned I his mouth as his lip slid form my mine they made there way down to my neck as he nipped at it I tried to remain quite.

He came back up as I felt the on my back buttons start to pop open one by one. With out thinking my hand reacted I started to undo his button with ease as I got carried away in the moment then I stopped and flung him away and he hit the wall. "OWW what was that for?!" he said trying to keep his voice down, "I'm sorry" I ran to him and made sure his head was ok. "I'm sorry I just cant do that just not now" he looked at me with a confused look "but.. ok I under stand but you didn't have to push like that I think I have bump on my head now…" he said but he had regret in his eye. "Come on lets just lay down you must be tried anyway" I lead him back to the couch (my dad would get mad if he found Eddie in my room) I stayed down in the living room until I fell asleep on couch with Eddie.

"Good morning Sweetie it looks like you and Eddie had a good night sleep" I awoke to my mother voice as soft as ever. "Oh.. Um.. good morning mom.. I can explain!" "Its ok sweetie just go get ready I'll get Eddie up" I got up and my mom and I caught a sound of my locket as it sounded like the most beautiful bell ever. We stood in silence as we listened as we both looked at each other "um ok…. then I'll just go" I said with a curious voice. Later Eddie and I were off to work " hey Eddie can I go to work with you?" he looked at me with a worried work as I stair back at him.

"NO it not exactly the best place for a girl not only that but its nasty and dirty no" I started to get mad as he say the words. " Wait do you mean no could handle it I can fight and I don't mind if its dirty or anything else please" I keep a convincing face, lying was one of my best features. "Please Dila don't do that look, it wont work" I gave him a little puppy dog look but finally I found the weak point " wait don't give that no thing ever you want to know why you got to go to my work place on free will and I didn't expect it so shut the hell up and fucking listen to me, I will go to the factories wether you like it or not you got that!!!!" he looked me with a shocked and the fact that I would go that far. "fine but you going to haft to dress like a boy and I think I have so old pair of clothes that might fit you" my eyes light up as I got that answer "thank you I love you so much" as I jumped around I hit a crack in the street an fell. "you ok?" when he help me up I could see the regret in his from the decision that he had just maid.


	5. Chapter 5

Shattered Moon

By: Andie Seipel

(I only own Dila and my made up characters)

Preface

I lay here thinking how it came to this. Not even knowing how it came to this. How did this fate choose me? I thought I got rid of my bad luck seed a while back, but I was wrong, I should of known that still it would grow back. The blood and sweat stung and dripped into my eyes as I stared at the moon knowing that it would be my last glimpse of it. It was as if it were a broken mirror. Shatter into a millions peaces.

I always look on the bright side now I could ends this on going life which seem to endless and to find that what it was. An endless life with out knowing that sooner or later that friends that would come and go. Seeing the one you really held to heart, the one that you love just disappear out of no where and leave you all alone but with a feeling that there out there or the feeling of loneliness and lost hope, or just something you have now words for. For it would all come to an end for me. Finally.

-The next day -

"Ok by mom by dad" I started out the door with some clothes in my bag "by sweetie" they both said in perfect unison. I meet Eddie out in front "ok come on I want to go already" I said with great excitement. "Ok but wait you have to change and look like a boy," he said, "All right I grab some of my dads clothes they should fit I think" I'll go change.

I slid behind a building and changed quickly, "so what do you think?" I asked he look at which made feel insecure "well you need to tuck your hair in that one thing, and don't stand like a girl, slouch a little, and try and sound like a boy a little ok" he instructed I quickly listened and fixed my self up "ok is this a good voice ***cough*** so is this good enough" I said in a husky but not such a husky but perfect enough for a young boy. " Perfect.

Now are you ready now if anything happens just tell me I'm sorry" come on we walk briskly toward his work it was a building that look very serious and it had and eariy (as in weird feeling). We went in the building and machines were working as fast as the blink of an eye but I still saw people working they were dirty, coughing, and tried. They still had hope in there eyes it was confusing. We went to go punch in his number after that we headed of to this fast machine and he started to work.

He paid attention and new what he had to do I stood there trying to doing what he did but when I tried it would scratch my finger or cut it. "How do you do this!? It so hard and fast!!! Help me!" he looks at me trying to contain his laugh " ok this is all you when the screw come down just twist it, ok?" I look at it and watched the timing pattern "ok I think I do let me try" I quickly just twisted the screw in and pulled my hand out quickly. " This isn't so hard I have no Idea what you complain about!!!" I counted we spent longs hours until it was sun down. "Ok lets go!!" we left and I was exhausted, we started home and I walked limbed because I so tried from standing all day.

"How do you do all of that standing in one place I have to at least move around" I said and I finally understood his pain. " Its ok come on get on" he put me on his back and piggy backed me "thank you do remember when we meet?" I asked in a content voice " yes I do it was very sunny that day, I was walking to class when I you fighting the boys and then you took off running and crying so I followed you look so sweet and soft."

He said looking forward. "Really I was a covered in dirt and blood and you still thought that! Wow you have guts I'll tell you that!" I then look to side and I saw some weird boys following us and they look so familiar. "Hey Eddie can you go a little faster" I said "I don't think I can I'm too tried why?" "I just got a weird feeling that it" I responded as I looked back and saw that they were following us and finally they called out to us "hey there pretty girl what are you doing with this pig? Why don't you hang out with us?" they said, as they were to close to us for confront. "Eddie those are the boys from grade school and there drunk what do we do?!" I whispered into his ear.

"Hold on" was his simple reply and he took off with fast speed with me on his trying to stay on until I lost my grip and slammed on to the floor. I rolled and tumble into some boxes and the side of the building and it knock the wind out of me, as soon as I got up I was surround by them. "Come on you want to try and race us now huh? Or would you like come hang out with us!?" I could sense the danger in them and smell the liquor coming of his breath. He suddenly push to the wall I slapped me in the face, it stung as and they did once more my breath was beaten out if me as he punched me in the gut.

"Get away from her!!" I heard Eddie as he tackled one of the boys to the ground. I felt the warm sensation of blood rolled down my chin and nose then my foot kick out and hit one of the boys in between his legs and he fell to the floor. The other boys threw some other punches as I dodge each one and I punch him in the face 2 times in a row. He got me one more time in the stomach and that was I pulled out my pocketknife and flicked it open and shoved it in his chest. He suddenly froze and slowly backs away, I took the knife out and roughly shoved it in him 10 more times till he fell to the ground while the blood grew bigger around him.

The other boy saw what had happened and got a screamed "she's got a knife!!!" he turned around and I quickly ran the blade across his throat and he fell to the ground and twitch violently tell his body was lifelessly still on the floor. The next boy got, "hey what's your problem stop!!!" I jumped on him and held him down and took the knife and stabbing him as he screamed, finally he fell silent and I got up.

Eddie back up and look at me in the moon light with my blood stained dress torn from the bottom up suddenly everything went black the sound was eddies voices "Dila! Dila what's wrong come get up! No, Dila please!" I woke up to the sound of my dads voice yelling at the top of lungs and my mom crying on the couch.

I got and went out the door and went directly to Eddie's side. He was crisp clean close, which I wondered about, "What going on? Why are you yelling at him?" I asked in a quite voice "Dila get a way from him he's is nothing but trouble and he is contagious!" my dad said as he got closer "he hasn't done anything wrong and what do you mean contagious?! Stop it what do you mean!" my mom came up to me and gave a grave look "his parents are in the hospital they have the Spanish influenza."

I backed up and look at Eddie with a shock face " Is this true?" I saw his face it was pale and his eye were darker. "Eddie are u ok?!" I hugged him as my dad tried to pull me off of him "no stop it dad!! I want to be with him! Stop!!" I yelled as I held as tight as I could feel Eddie's arm around me holding as I tight as I could trying to keep me with him. Next thing I knew my mom was tearing me away from him just as well, the one who encouraged the love was no tearing it apart just as well.

Then all of sudden I felt tears roll down my face as he was violently torn away my dad pushed him out our house as my mom held me on the floor as I tried to fight my way to him. "Stop it why?!!! STOP IT LET ME GO!!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs and my dad dragged me up to my room. When he through on the bed I ran to the window to find it was boarded up I scream as I found out what happen I yelled for him as I scratch for freedom, I soon stop when I saw blood coming from my finger tips I laid next to it. I fell asleep quickly the next morning my mom woke me "come on sweetie time to go to work."

I shoved her hand off and gave her a look that I new I would never have the to give her until now. I got ready like any other morning and left with out saying a word. When I got to work I had been switch to the quarantined room when I got there I them emptying out a bed I look across the room I saw Eddie's mom in one bed crying. I entered in with my mask on and went to her bed "Elizabeth what's wrong?" she to sick to even look straight, "oh Dila I that you dear, he's gone isn't he?" she said with tears running down her burning face "I'm not going to lie but he is, your son is here he's fine though" she soon became quit an was sleeping.

Next thing I knew I herd Dr. Carlisle call me over "Dila I herd what had happen, are you ok?" my tone of voice became cold and hard when I replied back "just stay out if it none of your bees-wax!!" I walk away and went back to work I was going to the next bed when I saw Eddie sleeping, his skin was pail and he had drop of sweat dripping down his head. "Oh Eddie what did I do wrong?"

I whispered to my self as a tear rolled down my face I then felt a cold calmly hand touch my face "you did nothing wrong" he looked worse than before. "I'm sorry" he looked at me and his eyes no longer shine there where fade out and now any day I would lose him, I now knew what this would mean I would be alone so before he fell back I took of my mask and gave him a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Shattered Moon

By: Andie Seipel

(I only own Dila and my made up characters)

Preface

I lay here thinking how it came to this. Not even knowing how it came to this. How did this fate choose me? I thought I got rid of my bad luck seed a while back, but I was wrong, I should of known that still it would grow back. The blood and sweat stung and dripped into my eyes as I stared at the moon knowing that it would be my last glimpse of it. It was as if it were a broken mirror. Shatter into a millions peaces.

I always look on the bright side now I could ends this on going life which seem to endless and to find that what it was. An endless life with out knowing that sooner or later that friends that would come and go. Seeing the one you really held to heart, the one that you love just disappear out of no where and leave you all alone but with a feeling that there out there or the feeling of loneliness and lost hope, or just something you have now words for. For it would all come to an end for me. Finally.

-Gone-

I stayed at work all day and night. No one seemed to be getting better, it got worse instead more people came in and nobody left alive it seemed even staff workers were getting sick. "Dila, where my mom? Is she ok?" he asked his voice was groggy and weak I look over to see her talking to Carlisle she was going to go any minute now I couldn't lie to him any more. "She not going to make it I think, I'm so sorry" I started to cry as I looked at him I saw him as he past out from shock. I was working so hard all day by night I was falling asleep in the waiting chair next to eddies bed. "Hey Dila" his fade out voice woke me up right "yeah?" I said while I yawned, "why aren't you getting sick like the rest of us?" he asked a question that I knew I didn't even know how to answer "I don't know maybe I've already been exposed to it so much that I'm immune"

I said off the top of my head "I love you" he said his hand was colder and he could barely see strait. I held his hand to my face and he slowly fell asleep, I pulled my mask down and kissed his lips they were still the same to me no matter what would ever happen. I went and sat back down on the chair, soon every one was back to work and I got up and was back to work once again the night fell but more people were around and then I saw something unspeakable happen. "Did you hear Edward died he was such a good boy" I herd my mom talking to one of the other nurses, then at that moment I herd his screaming voice in my head "IT BURNS MAKE IT STOP!!! IT BURNS, MY BODY IT BURNS MAKE IT STOP NOW!!!!!" it screamed even louder and louder until I couldn't hear anything anymore. Soon I saw Carlisle walking away with a cover his mouth and at that very moment I saw what he was, all those years past by from what I saw working in the same room with him my nightmare came together and true.

"No…no…NO YOU KILLED HIM WHAT DID YOU!!!! W-WHERE IS HE!!" the other nurse looked at me with a scared look, my mom came up to me with her scenery voice "dila what are u talking about? Calm down sweetie." She put her hand on my shoulder and i shoved it of violently off "no I know about him he's a vampire!!!" everyone look at me stupidly "sweetie calm down" she said I ran toward the door but the nurse where trying to hold me back "no get back, stop get out of my way!!!" I pushed and shove as the nurse held me back and held me one the floor I screamed the words I held in my head "IT BURNS NO MAKE IT STOP!!! IT BURN!!!!!" soon I fell to the floor feeling nothing at all.

I woke up in my bed with a throbbing headache, my arm where sore and so where my legs. I got up and went down the stairs into the living room as saw my mom with a black eye and bloody nose, my dad look over to the corner with piercing he came running toward me and slapped me across me across the face and I fell to the with a red mark on my cheek " look what you did to your mom are you happy and was all over a stupid boy!!!" I stood up and took a breath "no he was never stupid… you are, I saw what you did that one night. Last December you brang home some lady and made love to her you cheated on mom!" I saw my mom eyes fill up with tears he ace was filled with no emotions my dad lashed out and push me against the wall.

"Shut up! Stupid girl you don't anything I never-" I kick him in the stomached and he stumbled back hold his body "you lie!! You said her and said how much you loved her and how much you weren't married!!!! YOU LIAR!" suddenly one of his hands were tightly around my throat and the punching the life out of me until he released me and I fell the floor "you want to know something that we have keep from for so long you were abandon on our door step and no one took you in, your own mother didn't want you!" I felt a pressure hit my chest as I herd those words slip out of my father mouth "so shut the hell up and be happy your even still around we could have got rid of you but your mother or should I say Susana beg me to keep you and we found out what happen to our parents they were murdered by pathetic robbers well you want to know what THEY SHOULD OF KILLED YOU TO!!!" I lay still on the ground crying so hard that I was coughing with every breath I tried to take my mother ran to her crying. I followed her but went to my room and pack all of the clothes I could in to a suitcase and I took all of the money I ever made.

I didn't even stop to look at parents I went down stairs and gave my dad one look in the eye and turned around, "Dila sweetie where are you going? No don't leave come back" I herd my mom say through her tears. I keep walking out until I reach the door and with one breath "good by" I went out the door and could hear my mom chase after me "wait no Dila come back no wait stop!" I couldn't stand to hear my cry and scream for me to come back so I ran as fast I could as all the neighbors watch. I soon stop and turned into an ally an sat on the floor the as a voice I herd come out of the dark "its ok they deserved it! After lying to you and holding out on you" "who said that?!" I herd the voice echo but no one was around soon I felt light headed and fell in to a trance. It was so dark in the place I was I couldn't move as I stood in front of a mirror seeing my reflection "who are you?" I asked in a shaken voice, "I am you and I know what you should do now got and kill them" I eyes where wide with shock at that fell out her mouth " no they haven't-" "shut up! Why are you going to take? They have done nothing so they deserved to die they thought you where nothing and soon they will forget about you and you fade from they're memories" soon my body fell lifeless and I let the darkness consume me.

---***---

Dila's eyes fade out as her body began to move quickly through the street back to her house everything was quiet all the light where out and she enter the house. She went to the kitchen and grab the butcher knife and went up stairs to her parent's room. She walk in there with out making a sound and stood over he father as he was sound sleeping, she said in a quite voice "I love father" she took the knife and thrust it in to his neck as he twitched her mother awoke "OH MY-" her scream was silenced by one quick movement across her throat and she fell to her bed and bleed to death… she easily walk out of the house and back ally.

---***---

"My work here is done" the voice said and I snap back to reality and saw my dress covered in blood and I changed quickly but then I herd some one screaming "its burning me help!" he said as he got closer he then took deep breath "that smell it burn but it so good" his grip on my arm became crushing. "Stop please let go of me" then he began to bite me, the he was torn away he teeth scrap against neck only leaving a tiny scratch, I got up and herd him scream until he was silenced and a figure stood tall slender and with red piercing eyes. Edward. I could tell it was him. His hair, the figure of his body, and the way his skin glowed in the moonlight, "Eddie your alive? I knew you wher-" I immediately jump up and gave him a kiss on but his lips where cold, the taste of blood was on his lips but I could care less he was back and I was right. Suddenly he ripped himself from me and ran I felt sick feeling in my gut and pick my stuff and followed. Right when I saw him in my site I caught up to him and "stop Edward please" then he was gone I couldn't even see him go he was just to fast but I ran. All of sudden I became light head and felt a high fever, the scratch started to burn, "what happening?"


	7. Chapter 7

Shattered Moon

By: Andie Seipel

(I only own Dila and my made up characters)

Preface

I lay here thinking how it came to this. Not even knowing how it came to this. How did this fate choose me? I thought I got rid of my bad luck seed a while back, but I was wrong, I should of known that still it would grow back. The blood and sweat stung and dripped into my eyes as I stared at the moon knowing that it would be my last glimpse of it. It was as if it were a broken mirror. Shatter into a millions peaces.

I always look on the bright side now I could ends this on going life which seem to endless and to find that what it was. An endless life with out knowing that sooner or later that friends that would come and go. Seeing the one you really held to heart, the one that you love just disappear out of no where and leave you all alone but with a feeling that there out there or the feeling of loneliness and lost hope, or just something you have now words for. For it would all come to an end for me. Finally.

"What happened to me?"

I woke up on the side of the road feeling dazed and dizzy. I got up slowly look to see and saw my skin was a little paler. I felt my arms and notice my muscle where stronger and my legs where stronger just as well. I got up and felt younger and colder, and with each breath I took I felt like I didn't need to I felt new.

Right at that moment my stomach growled and I look down "stupid tummy, now where em' I?" I look around seeing that I was on the middle of no where "great Dila your so smart!" I said with sarcasm, i started walking realizing that was not as tried as usually the human body would give out with out food by now but I keep going soon so I decide to pick up the pace I started running at full speed with out losing my breath it was great. I started running faster and faster until I hit a sign that said Winfield so I went ahead and ran to that city and got food to eat.

So my journey begins, I knew I was going to find Edward no matter what would ever happen, I would find him and get him back!

---***---

ok this chapter is short for a reason she is now on her way to travel the world and find her long lost love Edward. Now this is my first time doing so I'm sorry if I mess up. But I'm am going to do a Q&A (Question and Answer) so if you have any question please just email them to me, my email address is OK!! So please ask anything and I will try to answer them the best I can!!! Ok good luck to anyone who needs answers!!!


End file.
